


病态玫瑰

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: - 黑帮AU- ABO设定，拜仁的大佬绑了斯图的大佬就为了度过那该死的发情期





	1. Chapter 1

手腕被勒紧的疼痛顺着皮绳摩擦出的红肿伤痕传递到大脑，因干涩而开裂的嘴唇张合着吸了一口屋内浑浊的空气，再次醒来时的黑暗与布料贴合在眼皮上的粗糙质感一起席卷而来，唯一剩下的记忆是已经麻木的腿伤和些微的动作牵引着后颈的刺痛感。  
也许自己的腿废了，希尔德布兰想。  
他努力直起身子企图调整成一个不那么难受的坐姿，痛觉神经在这时发挥了高于平常十倍的极佳作用，也许不止十倍，希尔德布兰咬住下唇强忍着后颈传来的刺痛，直到耳边响起剧烈的嗡嗡声，他松开齿关，血腥味铺展在他的口腔内部。  
希尔德布兰伸出舌头舔舐了一圈嘴唇，开裂的伤口翻出的皱皮在唾液作用下产生黏着感，齿间微微的咬合带动伤口撕裂，随后他发出几声痛苦的低吟。  
等到耳边的声音渐息，希尔德布兰重新直起身子，他尝试将脚向前推进一些，皮绳包裹住的脚踝摩擦棉质布料撕开血肿的皮肤表层，即便没有出血，脚踝处也仍旧跳动着辛辣的痛感，希尔德布兰不再乱动，他保持着原来的姿势低垂着头，甚至有些庆幸自己还活着。  
突然的响动打破黑暗的沉默，那是钥匙插入锁扣转动的声音，随即而来的还有锁链掉在地上发出的沉闷敲击，希尔德布兰被遍体鳞伤的疼痛搅动着所有细胞，他无暇思考是谁或是即将发生什么，等待是他唯一能够做到的事。  
接踵而来的推门声伴随着脚步落入希尔德布兰的耳朵里，一瞬间的空气流动使他闻到了一阵鸢尾花后调的香水味，八成是错觉，希尔德布兰动了动手指在心里说，门被关上的同时那阵香味微不可闻，接着的脚步声在黑暗里显得格外沉重和刺耳。  
空气里混着一些寡淡的玫瑰清香由远至近地围绕在希尔德布兰周围，脚步停在不远处，他不太确定这个人离自己有多远，但那阵香味时隐时现透过屋内的浑浊空气慢慢融合成烟草调，希尔德布兰几乎费劲所有力气抬起头，猛然一阵咳嗽使他大口呼吸着空气，甘甜的干燥气息与他口中的血腥味交合。  
面前的男人重新走动起来，他的皮鞋踩踏大理石的地面发出清脆的响声，约莫走了四五步他身上的味道浓烈蔓延，希尔德布兰的喉咙间有股难言的呛动，他再次咳嗽出声，一只手抵住他的肩膀随着这阵颤抖平息手指向后颈划动，他单手掐住了希尔德布兰的侧颈。  
喘息声停下的时候男人靠了过来，一同涌入希尔德布兰鼻腔的还有一股甘甜的苦味，以及几不可闻的鸢尾花。  
希尔德布兰突然笑了一下，他想起鸢尾花从来是没有味道的。  
男人的手指从侧颈向上抚摸，他流连于他的下巴和嘴唇，鼻尖和颧骨，甚至是新长出的生硬胡茬，他的手指最终停止在沾染了湿润血迹的下唇，那里像是龟裂的大地表层，粗糙而不适。  
希尔德布兰感到另一只手将自己扶起，紧接着是一个试探的吻，也许这根本不是一个吻，而是胡乱的舔舐和撕咬，介于自己的严重伤势，他并不觉得有多少安慰可言，即便他知道这个人是谁。  
口腔里沾染上花的味道，但很快被血腥味重新覆盖，嘴唇上的湿润疼痛令希尔德布兰怀疑到底是出血或是对方的舌尖带来的馈赠，不过他并没有太多时间思考，衣物摩擦发出窸窣声响，他的衣领被强扯撕拉，后颈的伤重新牵引出记忆，他吃痛地低下头，绑在两侧的双手晃动着挣扎起来。  
动作着的男人却没有停下的意思，他顺着希尔德布兰的下颚亲吻到颈侧，再将衣领完全拉开咬住那凸起的漂亮线条，接着他解开碍眼的腰间束缚，隔着布料用指尖戳划过希尔德布兰的性器。  
就在他想着也许自己会因为疼痛而无法勃起时，一股被包裹住的热浪由下身传递过来，底裤上的湿濡贴和性器跳动着刺激的信号，听觉和嗅觉在此刻被无限放大，无论是自己的低吼或是空气里的糟糕花香都充斥在屋子里的每一个角落，舌面一次又一次舔舐布料的细微摩擦混入希尔德布兰的抽气声中，他强忍住身体本能的反应不想将一切暴露于黑暗。  
可对方却并不顾及希尔德布兰的想法，他双手扯下湿漉的底裤重新包裹住半硬的性器，一只手与希尔德布兰被绑住的手十指交握，另一只手配合口中的动作上下套弄，希尔德布兰倒吸一口气死死咬住下唇，他并不愿意在这样的场合下参与一场所谓性交的游戏，现在看来这从来不是他能决定的事情。  
下半身被包裹住的热度逐渐散去，希尔德布兰得到一个简短的吻，紧接着男人向他压了下来，他的双腿一沉，男人的重量和腿上的伤口一起刺激着希尔德布兰的神经，他听见衣物脱下的声音，也听见皮肉再次撕裂在耳边的嗡嗡声。  
柔软而紧致的甬道缓慢接纳着性器的入侵，经过最初的试探搅动后猛然一抵，他完全坐在了希尔德布兰的腿上，性器在此刻整根没入，不带一点怜悯和犹豫，整根的抽出和重新插入都在他的掌控中。  
希尔德布兰发出痛苦的低吼，耳边是男人的喘息，那股奇怪的鸢尾花后调混浊着玫瑰的香味重新环绕在希尔德布兰身边，在这场称不上是性爱的交合中，希尔德布兰仅仅维持着生理的反应，他太痛了，痛到所有感官都趋于黑暗，他并不清楚这场性交何时结束，在失去意识前他叫出了那个名字。


	2. Chapter 2

酒精和刺鼻的药水味是希尔德布兰从黑暗中苏醒后抓住的唯一一根稻草，他下意识地抬起手抵住额头，放下手时他发现自己不再被皮绳束缚，硬质木板的座椅换成了丝绒大床，除了脚踝的动作引起的铁链撞击声，他差点以为之前发生的不过是一场过于真实的梦。  
但遗憾的是即便希尔德布兰想装作这是一场梦，全身的伤口叫嚣着痛觉神经始终提醒着他，希尔德布兰索性不再乱动，柔软的床垫在这时陷落下来，另一个人的气息在他的面前涌动，若有若无的香味使希尔德布兰想起鸢尾花，他伸手触及了这个人的肩膀，顺着肩膀划向下握住了他的手。  
他没有动，或是没有醒，希尔德布兰并不清楚现在的情况，唯一能够感知的是床垫再次在他身边陷落，对方靠近的动作将床单揉皱然后全部埋进希尔德布兰的怀里，希尔德布兰苦笑着被迫接受了这个拥抱，他伸出另一只手抚摸这个人的侧脸和嘴角，接着指尖不自觉地转向他的后颈，那里缠着一小块纱布或是其他相同质地的布料，希尔德布兰无意于加重力度，但他的确这么做了，随即而来的是怀抱落空的窸窣声。  
短暂的寂静被打破，地板上传来不轻不重的脚步，希尔德布兰听着声音来源的方向，过了一会儿水声与一阵浓烈的香精味一起传来，等到水声停下的时候地板上传来湿润的脚步声，希尔德布兰单手支撑着身体想要坐起来，铁链被牵连发出一些声响，脚步声停下接着转向床头。  
湿漉的皮肤蹭及希尔德布兰的肩膀，他不被允许在此刻坐起，重新躺进空阔的大床里令希尔德布兰有些难言的疑惑，紧接着水杯拿起和放下的声音传进他的耳朵，散发着热气的身体覆盖上来，含着水的嘴唇凑近他的嘴角打开齿关，犹如旱地汲取雨露般的亲吻充斥在口腔内部，希尔德布兰伸出手搂住这个人的后背，但后者猛然结束了这个吻。  
不过希尔德布兰感激于这点滴的馈赠，他的喉咙终于不再叫嚣着干燥和刺痛，如果不是因为隐隐作痛的伤口，希尔德布兰甚至有些意犹未尽，随后这具身体沾染着水气的热度再次覆盖上来，希尔德布兰的肩膀被强硬的抵住，睡袍的腰带被扯掉扔在一边，一些焦躁而疯狂的吻落在他的身体上，皮肤被沾染了同样的水渍和温度，湿滑感从胸口向下蔓延。  
床垫在他两边陷落，希尔德布兰感到身体一沉，他知道自己将再次被当做一件物品似的利用，小腹传来的躁动令感官有些分崩离析，有意或无意的性器摩擦令他头皮发麻，下个瞬间掌心的湿润包裹住性器上下套弄，舌尖依旧流连于他腹部的伤口，喘息声交杂着古怪的香味成为黑暗中唯一的光线。  
身体的重量倾压上希尔德布兰的双腿，似曾相识的刺痛感重新萦绕在大脑，双腿的抖动缠绕着铁链撞击的清脆声，身上人摸索着缓慢将身体下沉，他发出低沉的呻吟，细碎的喘息从鼻腔透露，他的双手抵在希尔德布兰的腹部撑住身体，跪卧在两侧的双腿因交合而颤抖，他缓缓地抽动控制性器插入的深浅，在整根没入前他停顿了几秒，最后将自己完全坐压在希尔德布兰的腿上。  
他们同时发出了一阵吸气声，内壁吸附住性器的紧致感令希尔德布兰有些头晕，他伸出手握住抵在小腹上的手腕，接着用力一拉，身上的人不受控制地倒在他的怀里，他弓起腰腹缓慢地动了起来。  
老实说光是支撑自己紧紧拥抱住怀里的人并且不被疼痛再次打到就耗光了希尔德布兰所有毅力，他本能地回应身体的反应与身下深浅不一的抽插，怀里的挣扎因汗湿的手臂而成功，他重新支起身子将主导权占为己有，扭动的腰身不断撞击着皮肤发出过于淫靡的声音，当然还有性器摩擦甬道翻出时的渍渍水声，希尔德布兰撰紧床单强压住射精的欲望，直到在一阵快速的抽插中包裹住的内壁猛烈的收缩令他猝不及防地射出。  
糟糕透了，希尔德布兰在一阵空白后回想起来，他伸手握住抵在自己小腹上的性器，身上的颤抖随之而来，他似乎已经射了一次，粘稠的液体到处都是，希尔德布兰的手指沾染着浊液握住性器来回套弄，另一只手从他的腿侧向上抚摸，在手指触及到他的胸口时，那阵时有时无的鸢尾花香味再次涌进希尔德布兰的鼻腔，尽管玫瑰香精的味道浓烈而刺鼻，但希尔德布兰完全被鸢尾花的味道所点燃，他松开握住性器的手将身上的人再次拉向怀里，他们在一个香味弥漫的吻里回应着身体的反应。  
近乎窒息前希尔德布兰松开了手，他们之间的距离被拉大，喘息声还未停止时肩膀上传来被咬住的撕痛，希尔德布兰下意识地呻吟出声。  
“菲利，够了。”  
拉姆并没有正面回答他，他加重了咬合的力度在皮开肉绽时松开，也许他的唇齿间还沾着点自己的血，希尔德布兰一边想着一边凑上去含住他的耳垂，紧接着用嘴唇亲吻着侧颈，他流连于这具身体散发出的鸢尾花气息，近乎疯狂地渴求将所有触及到的一切纳入怀抱，他就着贴合的姿势张开嘴，齿关触及颈侧腺体发出更加浓烈的香味。  
深埋体内的性器胀大着叫嚣着欲望，腺体被咬破的同时有着高烧不退的昏热幻觉，希尔德布兰动情地啃咬住他的侧颈，腰腹再次弓起顶弄着拉姆柔软的身体，他完全趴伏在希尔德布兰的身上任由他随意搅动，闷声的呜咽在安静中被无限放大，激烈的抽插令他不由自主地颤抖起来，他的身体烫的吓人，接连不断地交合令他精疲力尽，可身体本能的想要更多，再次射精之后拉姆无法再做挣扎或是抵抗，希尔德布兰松开他的侧颈去亲吻他的嘴角，最后他将自己抽离出来射在了一团糟的床单上。


	3. Chapter 3

拉姆在一阵柔润的香味中醒来，他抬手摸了摸自己的后颈，腺体被咬破的伤口有些发肿，手指摩擦过红肿边缘带来一丝痛感，紧接着他放下手，腰间的温度令他动弹不得，他知道那是希尔德布兰的手臂，也知道包裹着自己的这阵味道也属于他。  
如果不过多的赘述他们野蛮的交合过程，拉姆可以毫不愧疚地承认他们完成了一个临时标记，至少现在他终于闻不到自己身上那该死的又甜又腥的味道了，但必须坦白的一点是，拉姆并不是讨厌鸢尾花，而是讨厌这些味道不合时宜的出现，他可无法想象自己带着这个味道走进会议室里给大家进行一场演讲，他知道这个世界上并不是只有自己一个omega，同样也并非只有一个alpha。  
不过他确信的是，这世界上只有一个希尔德布兰，恰巧他是一个alpha。  
无论如何他需要他，拉姆自我安慰般地叹了口气，接着伸手握住希尔德布兰的手腕小心翼翼地推到一旁，他尝试着起身，第一次有些后劲不足重新倒了下来，第二次才挣扎着坐起，他抵住自己的腰部和大腿，仅仅是起床的细小动作就令他颤抖不已，等到这阵酸痛缓和之后他终于直起了身子。  
双腿缓慢地推移到床边，双脚接触冰冷地板稍一用力就能感到大腿根部的酸胀，拉姆感到不适，同时却觉得及其舒适。  
他俯下身拿起地上掉落的浴巾接着站起身来，脚步轻缓地走进浴室里，他记得也有几次觉得从床边走到浴室的距离是那么长，可他一点也不想回忆起原因，他摇了摇头径直走了进去。  
从浴室走出来时他一边擦着头发一边走向窗台，拉开窗帘时他轻轻地笑了一下，好像将光明重新施舍给希尔德布兰是一件极其有趣的事情，厚重的窗帘发出声响，内里的薄纱发出风的声音，拉姆站在窗台边转过身，他看着床上坐起的人，并且他知道希尔德布兰早就醒了。  
“多久了？”床上的人出声问到。  
“四天或者五天，”拉姆走向衣柜取出衬衫，“我也不记得了。”  
“不，你记得，”希尔德布兰笑着说，“你总是记得一切。”  
拉姆将毛巾扔在地上走到床边坐下，他看了一眼希尔德布兰没有继续说什么，他穿上衬衫慢条斯理地扣上扣子，当他在这阵玫瑰香精的刺鼻味道中闻到了那熟悉的柔润果香时，他停下手轻声说：“你该标记我的。”  
“可你并不想我这么做。”希尔德布兰靠近了一些。  
“你会......”  
“我已经后悔了，”希尔德布兰打断他的话，接着凑上去搂住他的腰，“你知道这一切没有意义。”  
拉姆能够感受到后颈因希尔德布兰的靠近带来的湿热，尽管他大部分时候并不想承认，但现在他不得不耸耸肩表示认同，希尔德布兰是对的，他现在做的事毫无意义。  
“你烧了那艘船，囚禁了我，”希尔德布兰将气息埋在拉姆的后颈，“现在斯图加特和瓦伦西亚的人应该都在你的门外。”  
拉姆继续手里的动作说：“所以你担心我？”  
“我担心西班牙人，”希尔德布兰就着后抱的姿势将拉姆按在身下，“你该让我继续那场交易。”  
“卡尼萨雷斯一点也不喜欢你，”拉姆伸出手勾住希尔德布兰的脖颈说，“他同时还和巴西人做交易，我不认为你的西班牙之行会很顺利，蒂莫，你知道卡考为什么迟迟没有回来吗？”  
希尔德布兰低下头亲吻拉姆的嘴角笑着说：“你在监视我，菲利。”  
“各取所需，”拉姆避开接下去的吻从希尔德布兰身下逃开，“我要你活着。”  
他重新坐起身将最后一个扣子扣好，希尔德布兰握住他的手腕说：“好让你度过每一个发情期，听上去这是我仅存的利用价值。”  
拉姆抬起手在希尔德布兰的手背上落下一个轻柔的吻说：“向来如此，不是吗？”  
希尔德布兰看着拉姆闪着光亮的眼眸不禁哑言，他松开手重新躺回床的另一侧，眼神随着拉姆的背影而移动，在他的手伸向衣架上的大衣时希尔德布兰重新开口说：“如果现在我让你留下来，你会留下吗？”  
拉姆没有说话，他迟疑了一两秒接着将大衣套在身上，希尔德布兰看见拉姆打开门的同时有说话的声音传了进来，他们说话的声音并不大，但似乎拉姆是有意为之。  
因为他们正在讨论戈麦斯先生的来访。


	4. Chapter 4

“我知道他在你这里，”戈麦斯甩开穆勒的手对着拉姆说，“你们在非法囚禁。“  
“嘿，马里奥，我说过他不在这里，”穆勒扯住他的衣角，“听着，你不能在这里和我们争吵。”  
“不在这里？”戈麦斯冷冷地看了一眼拉姆说，“所有人都知道你在拜仁的地下室里养了一只金毛犬。”  
拉姆挑着眉说：“收起你的指责，马里奥，蒂莫是你的守门人，没有人能够圈养他。”  
除非他是自愿的，当然这句话拉姆并没有说出口。  
在戈麦斯开口反驳前拉姆继续说：“我知道你是为了西班牙人，他们在我这里拿走了三倍的货物，我的确毁了你们的交易，但没有毁了你们的交情，在面对西班牙人时，德国人应该团结一致。”  
戈麦斯冷漠地问：“所以他在你这里，对吗？”  
“我说过了，他不在这里，”拉姆从座位上站起身，“你知道拜仁困不住他，不是吗？”  
拉姆从座位上走了下来，经过戈麦斯身边时拍着他的后背制止了他接下去要说的话，房门被打开接着关上，空荡的房间被留给了年轻人。  
实际上拉姆已经有些体力不支，他本可以再多说一些有关瓦伦西亚的故事，可他闻到了那阵鸢尾花的味道，随之而来的是发热的身体，他不得不尽早结束他们的对话回到弥漫着希尔德布兰气息的房间，他将一串钥匙扔给施魏因斯泰格，留下了一句“马里奥可以去拜仁的任何地方，包括地下室”便离开了。  
重新打开卧室的门时希尔德布兰正站在窗台边看向外面，他听见了声响但没有回头，过了好一会儿他看见窗外的戈麦斯坐上车，在一阵疾驰声中他转过身来看着拉姆。  
“我扔掉了你的沐浴液，”希尔德布兰倚靠在窗台上，“我讨厌那个味道。”  
他不确定这句话是说给拉姆听或是自己，不过反正也没有差别。  
拉姆边走边说：“伤口还痛吗？”  
“这是你打伤我的原因，”希尔德布兰看了一眼窗外收回眼神继续说，“让我无法离开这里。”  
拉姆走到他身边笑了起来，他的一只手覆上扎着绷带的腿狠狠按住接着说：“对你而言这样的伤不值一提，如果你想要离开，在马里奥坐上车之前你就已经在车里了。”  
希尔德布兰皱起眉头咬住下唇，他就着拉姆靠近的姿势将手环上他的腰，然后猛然一拉，拉姆滑开了手，侧脸完全贴合在希尔德布兰的胸口上，他们靠的极近，拉姆甚至听的到希尔德布兰因疼痛而加速的心跳声。  
可拉姆却在这一刻完全松懈了下来，他攀住希尔德布兰的肩膀紧紧抱住他，呼吸着他身上柔润的香味，进而焦躁不安地动了起来，他控制不住身体的热度，过高的体温摩擦着希尔德布兰的皮肤，声音从头顶传来，但此刻的拉姆已经无法站稳，他几乎是陷落在希尔德布兰的怀里。  
顾不上伤口的撕裂痛觉，希尔德布兰打横抱起拉姆走到床边，他俯下身想让怀里的人落在床上，可拉姆死死地抱住希尔德布兰的脖颈，后者有些哭笑不得，他不得不就着这并不舒适的姿势压下去，他的鼻尖还未靠近，鸢尾花的气息便完全散发了出来，希尔德布兰叹了口气，低下头吻了上去。  
起初这是一个浅浅的吻，希尔德布兰无意于拉长他们的呼吸，但随着两种香味的碰撞，空气里都发生了奇妙的变化，他们一边亲吻着一边拽开对方的衣物，这一幕似曾相识，但他们谁都不愿在这个时候分心，拉姆的手已经伸向希尔德布兰的身下，自己的衬衫早就被剥离的露出半边身体，他的裤子被强硬地扯开，昂贵的皮质腰带被随意丢在地板上发出重重的声响。  
比掉落声更强烈的是拉姆的喘息，他们结束了这个吻，却继续着手里的事，希尔德布兰移向拉姆身下，毫不留情地分开他的双腿，他看了一眼半眯着眼的人露出狡黠的笑容，紧接着低下头含住已经硬挺的性器。  
突然被包裹住的刺激令拉姆弓起身子，他抓紧床单仰起头，喉结难耐的上下窜动，他闷哼着扭动起腰身，却在希尔德布兰开始舔舐时彻底掉落下来，他觉得自己在发烧，高温甚至钻进他的大脑将一切搅成一滩浸着海水的细沙，拉姆像是漂浮在海洋里的孤舟，希尔德布兰是他唯一的灯塔。  
“蒂莫......“拉姆艰难地叫着他的名字，他的喉咙因高烧不退而嘶哑干涸，他抬起腿环上希尔德布兰的后腰，双手在所能触及的皮肤上留下抓痕，实际上拉姆清楚地知道自己在做些什么，那些伤痕和紧紧贴合的皮肤，还有身下的热浪以及难以平息的躁动。  
希尔德布兰从拉姆的腿间支起身子，嘴角边还残留着湿润的痕迹，他将拉姆的手从自己的后背上拽了下来，压在他的头顶上方，接着俯下身子去吻他，被迫禁言的拉姆嘟囔着自己的不满，他发出低微的哼声晃动着双腿将希尔德布兰拉向自己。  
希尔德布兰在这个吻中苦笑起来，自己已经如此贴近了这个人，却无法真的给予他什么。  
“你需要一个真正的标记。“希尔德布兰含着拉姆的嘴唇说到，接着将自己的性器抵在了开合的穴口上，那里正急切的等待自己的贯穿，但希尔德布兰没有动，他强忍着下身发硬的疼痛盯着拉姆，后者像是刚从海水中睁开眼，湿润的睫毛和眼眶带着欲望和深深的渴求。  
”菲利，“希尔德布兰吞咽了一下，”我愿意为你献上我的一切。“  
那双含着泪水的眼睛闪出光亮，它的主人钳紧了双腿圈住希尔德布兰，他动了动嘴唇最终只是低吟着他的名字。  
希尔德布兰叹了口气低下头将嘴唇贴合上拉姆的眼角，他吻去那些摇摇欲坠的泪水，尝到了含着鸢尾花的咸味，他将性器缓慢地挤进拉姆的身体里，他爱极了因容纳自己而皱着眉头却红着脸的人，他深浅不一的进行着抽插，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，他们彼此间都沾染了太多汗水，拉姆的双腿甚至挂不住地滑落下来，他的双手被按在头顶，死死咬住的嘴唇被强硬地打开，希尔德布兰的气息从四面八方涌了进来。  
太甜腻了，拉姆想，那些融合在一起的体液或是香味都在散发着这种味道，射精的快感令他头皮发麻，双腿无力地耷拉在希尔德布兰两侧，胸口的起伏伴随着亲吻，他用尽最后一点力气抱住眼前这个毛茸茸的家伙，当他这么做时，听见了他的声音。  
“我要走了。”那个声音说。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写ABO设定的文，有点手生，另外有点像在细节描写练习，但愿粗糙的文字没有引起大家的不适


End file.
